particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mekarali
Mekarali is one of the five provinces of Ikradon. Mekarali is host to several cities of Ikradon, including it's capital. *Magrathea (capital of Ikradon and Mekarali) *Nephele *Ghutav *Maastricht History Historic Settlements 412 BC - 45 BC Mekarali was believed to be settled around 500 BC, with the first permanent settlement in what-is-now present-day Magrathea, in 412 BC. A northern-Artanian tribe, believed to be the ancestor of modern-day Dundorf, settled near present-day Magrathea and Irtoriad. fsecond. Creating a new civilisation by the delta, ishing where the prime source of food, and agriculture. Eventually they came to be known as the Ikran people. Living on the delta, or the Mikrali, which meant "great/big mouth/end of water" in ancient Ikranese, boats where also created and used as the main ways of transport. It is with boats, believed many scholars, archaelogists and historians, that the Ikran people traveled up on the Ikran, or the Mikrane ("great/big water route/way") and also settled near present-day Ghutav. Around 150 BC, some settlers travelled north to the Radoni mountains. New settlements on the mountains, near present-day Engelsland, created another sort of civilisation, different to the southern tribes. These northern tribes were also mixed with southern-Dundorfian tribes. They had to rely on animals such as goats for food. These tribes came to be known as Radoni tribes, for the Radoni Mountains, called Iradnia, which meant "highlands of no water" in Ikranese, or Iradonia which meant "highlands empty of water" in the Radonian dialect of the norther Radoni-tribes. The first known permanent Radoni settlement After many years, and many different settlements around the Ikran River and the Radoni Mountains, and many years of the tribes drifting apart, the Radoni tribe settled from Maastricht to Mordon in the north of modern-day Mekarali and Dazlon, while the Ikran tribe settled Durham to Irtoriad in the south of Alkon, Mekarali and Dazlon. These were also the first settles that both Alkon and Dazlon has seen, apart from small Dundorf-related tribes in northwestern-Alkon, and sea-based Kundrati-related tribes in south-eastern Dazlon. After years of drifting apart, in around 50 BC, the Radoni Tribes had a large settlement south of present day Mount Radoni, near Radoni Canyon, or Dadzlony, "area of passage" in Radonian, or Midazolne, "great/big route/way area" in Ikranese, and the Ikran tribe still had their large settlement in Mikrali, or Mkakraneli, "great/big mouth/end of water route/way". In 50 BC, the head-chief of the Radoni Tribe, Chief Radzlon, decided to move the head tribe settlement west, to the far end of the Radoni Mountain. Upon reaching there after 3 years, the chief was murdered, in what was believed to be an attack by the Ikran tribe, was actually orchestrated by the Ichredoneforian tribe of on the border of present-day Dundorf and Ikradon. The Ichredoneforian tribe were a small but fierce tribe. Chief Dundarflon, cousin of Radzlon but with Ichredoneforian lineage, was crowned new chief of the Radoni tribe, and waged war almost immediately with the Ikran tribe. Having been overwhelmed by the attacks, and after almost 2 years of war, the Ikran tribe surrendered after the Siege of North Mikrali. Both tribes were severely weakened by the war and at the war's end in 45 BC, Chief Dundarflon orchestrated another attack by the Dandarforian tribe, where they overwhelmed both weakened side, and conquered Mekarali, western Dazlon and eastern Alkon, as well as the Ikran people, and the Radoni people. Chief Dundarflon was crowned King Dundarflon, and with the newly established House of Ichredone,the Kingdom of Ichredone (Dundorfian name) was born. Kingdom of Ichredone 45 BC - 801 AD King Dundarflon ruled the kingdom, still reeling from the Ikran-Radoni war, with an iron fist, repelling rebellions after rebellions, as well as defending his kingdom's border from Kundrati-based and Dundorf-based tribes. In 12 BC, King Dundarflon died, and his son, King Zuckerflon, was crowned. After the death of King Dundarflon, Radoni rebels based in modern-day Dazlon staged an uprising, aimed at secession from the kingdom. King Zuckerflon decided to stage a campaign to not only quell the uprisings, but to expand his kingdom. His expansion was quick, capturing the entire Radoni mountains by the end of 12 BC, but it slow down, due to heavy fighting with Kundrati-based tribes. King Zuckerflon eventually reached the border of Kundrati in 4 BC. In 3 BC, while resting on the eastern front, the King and his brigade were ambushed by the tribes. The brigade, and later the entire army, were able to quell the attackers, but the King was killed in action. When the news reached Michreli (Mikrali/Mkakraneli, present-day Magrathea) many of the aristocrats where saddened, and honoured him with different statues and other activities. The native Ikran and Radoni people had a different reaction, in that they were joyful. King Zuckerflon's son, the passive King Markian, at the young age of 22, was crowned the new King of Ichredone. King Markian tried to overcome the differences with the Radonis and the Ikrans. Besides fending off enemies and defending his borders, the only other military action taken by King Markian was the capturing of the Ikran River in Alkon, and minor expansion near the Radoni Mountains, both in 12 AD. King Markian ruled until his 94th birthday, having died peacefully in 70 AD. After King Markian, the Kingdom of Ikradon had 13 other Kings to rule the country. Under King Wilham in 192 AD, almost all of present-day Dazlon was lost to the Dadzlony-Radoni tribe and it's Kundratian allies. Under King Palpus in 321 AD, a large part of present-day Alkon seceded from the Kingdom, after the Alkonia-Ikran people have risen up and took control of the area. It was also during King Palpus that the central Artanian tribe of Ghorovans became a threat on the western border. Under King Jekoban in 412 AD was the Kingdom able to recapture some land, while also losing some to the now loosely-organised Gildartanian tribe of the south west. Under King Marek, son of King Jekoban, was part of Dazlon recaptured, in a war that split up the Radoni people, in 492 AD. The Kundr tribe of Kundrati, and the Dadzlony-Radoni tribe, or just Dadzlony tribe, decided to eject themselves from the Radoni tribal union and the war with Ichredone. A large part of Dazlon was captured, as the Radoni and the Dadzlony and Kundr were waging war against each other. In 555 AD, King Marekoban, son of King Marek and Grandson of King Jekoban, launch a campaign to capture the lands and expand the kingdom. In 555 AD he had virtually captured Dazlon. By 562 AD he captured most part of Alkon and drove the Gildartanians out of Mekarali. In 562 AD, while on campaign in Alkon, a new threat arrived, the Lhartanians from the south, and captured the south, and almost captured the capital of the Kingdom, Royal Bay, or Koninklijke Baai in Ichredonese. King Marekoban moved quickly to establish a neutrality non-aggression pact that lasted for 10 years with the Lhartanians. King Marekoban continued his conquering by capturing present-day Ghorva from the Ghorovans in 566 AD. In 568 AD, the Alkonia-group of the Ikran-tribe splitted up, and decided to recapture Mikrali, or Koninklijke Baai. They had some success, with King Marekoban focused on Ghorva and Gildark. By 572 AD, King Marekoban had virtually captured Ghorva, but he lost considerable lands to the Ikran and the Alkonia. That year also saw the end of the peace treaty, and the Siege of Royal Bay, with tha Lhartanians besieging the capital, and killed the King in the process, but failed to capture the capital. His son, King Chresdian, vowed to exterminate the Lhartanians, and other non-Ichredone neighbour. He captured the Lhartanian-controlled south when they surrendered in 575 AD. In 580 AD, King Chresdian succesfully admitted the lands of Radoni, Dadzlony and Alkonia in the kingdom, threatning massive wars if they did not surrender voluntarily. In 582 AD, King Chresdian eradicated the last of the Lhartanians and Kundr in modern-day Ichredone. King Chresdian continued his crusade, by overwhelming the Ikran and forcing them almost immediate surrender and admission in the Kingdom in 584 AD, almost forcing the Gildartanians out of modern-day Alkon and forcing the Ghorovans south. For the first time since King Dundaflon, the Ikran people and the Radoni people were again conquered by the Kingdom of Ichredone. King Chresdian kept on expanding, until it entered present-day Gildark, where the Ghorovans and the Gildartanians forged an alliance to fend of the invading forces of King Chresdian. In 597 AD, King Chresdian captured part of Gildark, but the allied Gildartanians and Ghorovans was a force to be taken seriously. The Gildartanians tasked the Ghorovans to protect the northern border, by giving them many lands, whilst the Gildartanians would fight on the eastern border. The war waged for 9 long years, until finally the Ghorovans, severly weakend at this point, fell to King Chresdian in 606 AD. After the Fall of the Ghorovans, the Gildartanians fall took 3 years, and in 609 AD, Ichredone had captured Gildark in it's entirety. King Chresdian returned home to cheers from the aristocrats, and be celebrated as the "ultimate conquerer of lands of the Ikran River and the Radoni Mountains" until his death in 641 AD. Another notable achievement under King Chresdian was the Familie Regeling in 612 AD, the Family System, where each group, tribe, clan or family chooses, or is assigned, a surname. He would also be the first king to turn to Christianity in 619 AD. Most of the Ichredone people followed the king's move, but the outer-regions have not. In 623 AD, King Chresdian had missionaries accompanied by the army sent to the outer region, to convert many of the outer region, and to dispose of the ancient believe of the people. His son, King Marchris, declared Christianity the official religion of the kingdom in 642 AD. King Marchris would also be the first king to travel abroad, establishing colonies in southern-Rutania, northwestern-Luthori, and mainland Beluzia in 650 AD, and the Island of Keymon/Maddog, present-day western-Likatonia and southern-Macon in 666 AD. His great-grandson, King Ike, who would be the last king of Ichredone, colonised further east, colonising northern Luthori, northern Rutania, Islands of Beluzia and south-western Aloria in 782 AD, and conquering Likatonia and coastal-Valruzia in 788 AD, among other expansions. In 801 AD, the King would be imprisoned, during a succesful coupe, that would mark the end of the Ichredone Kingdom. Occupation by Dundorf and Dundorfian Colonial Rule 801 - 1272 Mekarali would be the home of the central gouvernment of the Grand-Herrtog of the Sudsiedlung Ikradon, and would also later be one of the Duchies of the Confederation of the Dundorfian Empire. Liberation and Chaos 1272 - 1275 After Ikradon was liberated, Ikradonous III was tought to be crowned king and liberator of Ichredone, but with the chaos that ensued when all the Dundorfian nobilities fled, and all the native Ikradonians had control over most of the land, the kingdom was almost impossible to restore. The respective people have each claimed territories for themselves, and the Ichredone dynasty and clan had little remaining power. The colonies, for many centuries safe from Dundorf, have fallen into chaos and rebellion, when the Ichredone-clan army fought the Dundorfians. Many colonial tribes saw the hipocrisy of the "Liberation of Ikradon" whilst they themself still fell under colonial powers. Pan Eiland and Punt Eiland (little islands of the coast of Davostan) ''were the first colonies where Ichredone lost power and control. ''Oosterland (Seleya: Likatonia, Valruzia and Tukarali) ''and Groot-Noorderland (Macon: Davostan, Hutori and Telamon) followed the small colonies in mid 1273 AD, after many of the Ichredone clan and nobility left them to help in the Revolution Rebellion. ''Sleutel-Eiland and Langkust Eiland (Maddog, Keymon and Migadon, Telamon) fell near the end of the year. In 1274, Noordkaap (Aloria) and Westerskust (Rutania) were lost when tribes started uprising. ByJuly, Westpunt Eiland, Deur Eiland, Schedel Eiland and Kaapwest Baai (Beluzia: cape and islands) ''were all free from Ichredonese rule, while ''Zuiderlijn-Kust (Beluzia) and ''Zuidervlaktevelden (Luthori) ''was lost at the end of the year. During thos two years, Ghorva, Gildark, Alkon and Dazlon also had declarations of independence and secession. The Ikran people and the Radoni were also independent. All Ichredone was left with was central-Mekarali plains, or so it seemed. Ikradonous III had talks with the Radoni and a Ikran to form a united republic in Mekarali. The offer of stability and unity was accepted by both tribes in 1275 AD, and the United Republic of Mekarali was formed. United Republic of Mekarali 1275 - In 1275, to try to rebuild the old kingdom and it's people, Ikradonous III, de-jure Regent of Mekarali, had several meetings and talks with other leaders and regents, to try to establish either the old-kingdom lands in unity, or border-compromises and minimise armed conflicts. His most important meetings were with the Ikran and the Radoni, to try to establish one common government over the lands of Mekarali. in 1275 AD, it was official, the United Republic of Mekarali was born, with 3 sub-national divisions, called regions, and there was also the Council of Three, governing Mekarali internally, while the chair of the Council, Consul Ikradonous Ichredone III, would be the de-jure ultimate head of state. They chose for a united centralised capital in present-day Magrathea, to try to achieve unity and stability in the region. In 1275 AD, borders were also established between Mekarali and Alkon, Mekarali and Ghorva and Mekarali and Dazlon. To the east of Mekarali, the Dadzlony Republic was formed in 1275. Republic Alkonia was formed in Alkon, as the Ghorovan Nation was established in Ghorva in 1276. Union of Gildartanians was finally officially established 1277. Conquering of Alkon and Alkon Liberation War Unification and Establishments of the Federated Republic of The Ikran Dazlon Civil War and the Federal Republics of Ikradon Bay Gildarkian-Ghorvan Turmoil and the Federation of Ikradoni Republics Establishment of the Democratic Republic of Ikradon Capital of the Democratic Republic and the Socialist Republic UNDER CONSTRUCTION